Switched Personalities Chapter 1
---- Fanfic: Switched Personalities ---- (Takes place in the timeline around GO... maybe...? LOL XD READ TO FIND OUT! ) Note: This is not an OC fanfic sadly... (I'm not good at portraying OC'S) Though... I'm gonna say it... THIS IS 100% a HUMOR FANFIC! XD (I think I write way too many dark fanfics this days, so I wanted to make a fanfic for humor this time XD) I'll say this in advance... sorry if there is any minor wrong grammars... also SOME PEOPLE will be out of character... after all, this is a fanfic about characters switching personalities XD ---- Chapter 1: The Shocking Dual Switch ---- In Raimon's soccer club room... Everyone was practically at the soccer club room... except for Tsurugi Kyousuke, Matsukaze Tenma, Kageyama Hikaru and Kariya Masaki who were all first years. "I wonder why the two are late?" Kirino asked Shinsuke who apparently was the only first year here... as for the managers, they were all excused since all girls around the school had their field trip today... they wondered why the girls had a 'separate' field trip but they didn't care to give information that much... Though, in Akane's case... she just kept on taking photos of Shindou to stare at for the whole field trip. As for their coach... well... ---- Flashback *RING* *RING* *RING* "Yes, this is Shindou Takuto, who is this?" Shindou asked as he picked up his phone. "It's me, Endou. Shindou, I won't be able to come today because..." Endou said with a pause... "Ummm... because of what...?" Shindou curiously asked. "Errrr... ummmm... is Tenma there...?" Endou said as his face was blushingly red, he knew that he didn't tell the others yet that he was MARRIED. Only Tenma knew. "No... he's coming late I guess..." Shindou explained. "Errrrr... you could say... umm... I'm having my... wedding anniversary...?" Endou said as he shut the phone down after saying that, HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE QUESTIONED FURTHER ABOUT HIS MARRIAGE! ... ... ... "ENDOU-KANTOKU IS MARRIED?" Shindou said in shock. End of Flashback ---- Actually, all of the members WANT to talk to Tenma since they want to know WHO is Endou-kantoku married to... "Where is Tenma? I NEED TO KNOW WHO ENDOU-KANTOKU MARRIED!" Hamano said, eagerly wanting to know. "I think their busy... there's some kind of 'new transfer' student around our classroom yesterday, so they're probably talking to him." Shinsuke said with his head down. "Shinsuke, I'm gonna say this in advance... don't get worried! I'm sure Tenma is still your friend!" Kirino encouraged Shinsuke to which he happily replied a "Yes!" "Something's never change." Kirino said with a smile, then finally the door opened. "Ohayou CAPTAIN!" A person said to Shindou, to which he turned around and his eyes widened. "OH GOD... TSURUGI...?" Shindou said in shock... Not because of Tsurugi's unusual greeting... IT WAS BECAUSE HOW HE WAS DRESSED! "TSURUGI IS WEARING THE RAIMON SCHOOL UNIFORM?" Sangoku said in shock to which the water Amagi was holding suddenly fell to the ground. "WAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Hayami shouted running around in circles, being OVERLY pessimistic. It wasn't just that... HIS HAIR SUDDENLY LOOKED LIKE... TENMA? "Tsu...ru...gi...?" Shindou stuttered asking. OH god... this is the first time Shindou got nervous... that doesn't involve soccer! "YES! Who else did you think I am?" Tsurugi said in... A CHEERFUL TONE. Everyone else just had their mouths and eyes opened wide except for Ichino and Aoyama. Ichino and Aoyama borrowed Hayami's earphones for a while since he brought two. Both of them borrowed it since NO ONE cares about the two of them... well Shindou cares but not the other's that much. So when the music stopped, they removed their earphones and turned around to see... Tsurugi... "Aoyama, give me your camera NOW." Ichino ordered as Aoyama took his camera, actually... Aoyama and Ichino were part of the 'newspaper club' before, so if there was a scoop... they will suddenly turn into 'skilled journalists.' Ichino always concentrated on taking photos, while Aoyama was the BEST with words. YES, this IS Ichino and Aoyama, the reserves of Raimon... only 50% more skilled and cooler. The skilled duo was known as the 'Inazuma Journalists' back then, yes, until they started loving soccer... PRACTICALLY everyone else who met Shindou and Kirino fell in love with soccer because of how graceful Kirino moved and how smart Shindou played soccer... though Ichino and Aoyama are too embarrassed to admit that... Aoyama started writing down notes of EVERY description of Tsurugi's so called 'Tenma version hairstyle' while Ichino started taking pictures of Tsurugi, at the same time of the other members who just had their mouths and eyes widely opened. "Ahh... it's nice to be a journalist... anyways, what would be title Aoyama?" Ichino asked his partner. Aoyama smirked, "It would be... 'MAYHEM! BAD BOY TURNING TO A SOCCER FREAK? HOW WILL FANGIRLS REACT?" Both then high fived. They KNEW Tsurugi had ALOT of fangirls from other schools. They laughed on how it would ruin Tsurugi's reputation. After some silence... Shindou spoke again. "Tsu-ru-gi...? Are... you... okay...? Did... you hit... a...goalpost... or...something...?" "How could you captain! I'm not like Hikaru! I'm much more smarter than him!" Tsurugi said in his cheerful Tenma tone again. Everyone else was silent again and Shindou and Kirino still had bigger mouths and eyes opened. "Ichino... I don't think Tsurugi cares if we ruin his reputation..." Aoyama quietly said. Ichino whispered, "Then, let's just save this photos and notes for later..." After Ichino and Aoyama stopped talking they went closer to Shindou and Kirino and to all of the other teammates. "Someone, pinch me now and tell me I'm not dreaming..." Kurama said, with his eyes twitching. "A pinch isn't enough, SLAP ME NOW AND TELL ME WE ARE ON EARTH!" Hayami said, stopping running around in circles, with his eyes twitching also. Hamano then SLAPPED Hayami... HARD... "I DIDN'T LITERALLY MEANT YOU TO DO THAT!" Hayami screeched as he rubbed his cheek. "Hey! Why are you all so surprised? Also, Kurama-senpai, is your eye alright? It hasn't stopped twitching..." Tsurugi said, and this time... IT WAS 100% cheerful with RAINBOWS this time... "Oh god... I thought Tenma was the only one with rainbows." Kurama's eyes twitched again more rapidly. "Forget taking photos Ichino! POST THIS ON YOUTUBE!" Aoyama said as Ichino changed equipment and took a video cam instead and started recording. "Hamano, could you also slap me?" Shindou said in which Hamano SLAPPED him, he then received a "Thank you" reply from Shindou. Shindou then took deep breaths, and started asking Tsurugi. "Tsurugi... answer me truthfully..." Shindou said as he stepped forward, the others then wondered what Shindou was about to ask. "What is it CAPTAIN!" Tsurugi said... with rainbows again... and made Kurama's eyes rapidly twitch again. "That's it, I'm covering my eyes." Kurama said as he covered his eyes. "Tsurugi... are you... on... drugs...?" Shindou said, the others started to anime fall. It was now Tsurugi's eyes that started twitching... "HOW COULD YOU CAPTAIN ACCUSE ME! ONLY TENMA DOES THAT!" Tsurugi said with his innocent eyes, and now Kurama finally covered his two eyes because it wouldn't stop twitching. "Now that you mention Tenma's name... WHERE IS TENMA?" Kirino suddenly wondered. "WAAAAAAAAH! MAYBE TENMA POSSESSED TSURUGI!" Hayami shouted, as he started backing away from Tsurugi. "WHAT? I've ALWAYS been like this Hayami-senpai!" Tsurugi said with PUPPY DOG EYES. "Wait... Hayami-senpai...? YOU NEVER GAVE ME THAT RESPECT! IT REALLY IS THE END OF THE WORLD!" Hayami shouted, running around in circles AGAIN. Hamano sighed as he had no choice but to try and calm down his friend... "Hayami... it isn't the end of the world okay?" Hamano said, patting his friend. "How do you know it isn't the end of the world?" Hayami asked, somehow wanting Hamano to answer in a sensible way. Hamano sighed, "Well... if it was the end of the world... The EARTH would split open and EAT US!" "! THAT MAY JUST HAPPEN!" Hayami said, more scared than over. The others just sweatdropped at the two. "Getting the back to the question... Where is Tenma?" Kirino asked once more. "Actually! I've been stalking him! He's with that 'new transfer student'!" Tsurugi said and finally Shinsuke broke down. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! Tenma REPLACED me!" Shinsuke said depressed. "Don't worry Shinsuke!" Tsurugi said suddenly as he patted Shinsuke's back. "I'll be your new friend Shinsuke!" Tsurugi said in the 'Tenma' kind of voice and suddenly HUGGED Shinsuke. "We need to find Tenma NOW! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH A CRAZY TSURUGI!" Shinsuke said as he tried pushing Tsurugi, but to no avail, it didn't work. "This is comedy GOLD..." Ichino said as he continued recording everything. Shindou then had some time to think for himself. He suddenly facepalmed himself... THIS WAS HIS CHANCE! Tsurugi's personality was 100% like Tenma that would mean... TSURUGI WOULD OBEY EVERY ORDER HE HAS! "TSURUGI!" Shindou said in his 'ordering tone'. "Yes! What is it captain!" Tsurugi asked. "Start dancing. NOW." Shindou ordered and cued Ichino to include this on the video. "Whaa... why Captain...?" Tsurugi questioned. "Because...this is good for your training...! Yeah! It's training! All of us already did it! You have to dance for I minute!" Shindou ordered and when Tsurugi heard Shindou's reason, he started dancing... ... ... ... (After dancing...) Everyone chuckled quietly after Tsurugi danced. And they started heading for the hallways of the school to find Tenma, though they irritatingly have to drag Kurama who was still covering his eyes. In the First Year's Hallways... As the Raimon members practically followed Tsurugi's lead... even with Tsurugi's 'new look' no one in the first year hallways were shocked at Tsurugi's look... The students didn't care about Tsurugi's so called 'new look'... Because... ALL of the other students looked more shock at another person who was walking the hallways... "To think I thought that there wouldn't be anything to suprise me again... apparently, there IS." Kirino said as all the other's opened their eyes wider... "What is it?" Kurama asked as he stopped covering his eyes, to only make him more shocked... "Oh god...!" Kurama said as his eyes twitched again. "What the hell are you guys looking at AND WHY DID YOU JUST COPY MY HAIRSTYLE TSURUGI?" A person said who had brown hair and was wearing a light blue jacket and with white jeans. "Te...Tenma...?" Shindou said in shock. Though Hayami was the one who shrieked throughout the hallyways... "ITS THE APOCALYPSE! WAAAAAAH! THE EARTH IS GONNA SPLIT OPEN AND EAT US! THIS IS ALREADY A SIGN!" ---- End of Chapter 1 ---- Great Hayami...ruin everything at the end LOL XD Please read and review! LOL XD And yes, I guess you figured it out... Tenma and Tsurugi's personality SWITCHED! AND WHO IS THIS SO CALLED 'NEW TRANSFER STUDENT?' (And... IT ISN'T AN OC! LOL XD HE'S A CHARACTER YOU ALL WELL KNOW CURRENTLY!) Clues to WHO IS THIS 'NEW TRANSFER STUDENT'? *He's a male. *He's not an adult. *His school year is unmentioned in the anime. *YES, HE IS PART OF A CERTAIN SOCCER TEAM. *NO, HE'S NOT IN ANY SOCCER TEAM THAT PARTICPATED IN THE HOLY ROAD TOURNAMENT. *Again, he's NOT an OC. *Yes, he's a forward *No, he isn't a scout character from the Inazuma Eleven game. *HE IS SOMEONE YOU ALL KNOW! XD Whoever has the RIGHT GUESS... well... I don't know what to do XD You give suggestions XD SO READ, REVIEW... AND GUESS! ---- *Fanfiction link: Chapter 1 on Fanfiction.net *Story by: ---- Category:Fanfictions Category:Humor Category:Mystery